Power generation and distribution systems are challenged to provide improved power generation efficiency and/or lowered emissions. Furthermore, power generation and distribution systems are challenged to provide improved power output with lower transmission losses. Certain power generation and distribution systems are further challenged to improve sizing, portability, or power density generally while improving power generation efficiency, power output, and emissions.
Certain engine system arrangements, such as closed cycle engines, may offer some improved efficiency over other engine system arrangements. However, closed cycle engine arrangements, such as Stirling engines, are challenged to provide relatively larger power output or power density, or improved efficiency, relative to other engine arrangements. Closed cycle engines may suffer due to inefficient combustion, inefficient heat exchangers, inefficient mass transfer, heat losses to the environment, non-ideal behavior of the working fluid(s), imperfect seals, friction, pumping losses, and/or other inefficiencies and imperfections. As such, there is a need for improved closed cycle engines and system arrangements that may provide improved power output, improved power density, or further improved efficiency. Additionally, there is a need for an improved closed cycle engine that may be provided to improve power generation and power distribution systems.
Additionally, or alternatively, there is a general need for improved heat transfer devices, such as for heat engines, or as may be applied to power generation systems, distribution systems, propulsion systems, vehicle systems, or industrial or residential facilities.
Furthermore, there is a need for improved control system and methods for operating power generation systems as may include subsystems that collectively may provide improved power generation efficiency or reduced emissions